Sueños
by Luna Mikk
Summary: Dos personas diferentes pero un mismo sueño y las mismas ganas de hacerlo realidad. YAOI - LUCKY TykixLavi


Luna: Chiiiii ya está aquí el mi amado OneShot Lucky ^^

**Inner: Por mucho que te esfuerces en hacer una historia larga no puedes dejar de escribir tus malditos oneshots no??

Luna: No les llames malditos ¬¬ yo no sería nada sin mis oneshots xDDD.

**Inner: Se, se ... bueno eso es verdad.

Luna: Kukuku un Lucky como no podía ser de otra manera =3. Espero que os guste ^^

_Avisos: --_ Esto es un YAOI así que si no te gusta yo no te obligo a que lo leas. Si te gusta bienvenido! -- Los pensamientos van entre comillas "" -- Aun que es un OneShot esta dividido en mini capitulos describiendo las noches de Lavi en la biblioteca haciendo los trabajos que Bookman le manda. -- Son 7 noches, una por cada día de la semana. Ala, no os entretengo más.

A leeeeeeeeer!!

**-man** es propiedad de **Hoshino Katsura**. Si fuese mio Tyki tendría a Lavi en una linda jaulita para abusar de el siempre que quisiera.

**SUEÑOS**

_Primera noche de trabajo._

No podría decir que hora era, solo sabía que era tarde, muy tarde. Toda la sede dormía, con alguna excepción pero todo estaba tranquilo. Ni siquiera se podía oír algún desastre provocado por los experimentos de Komui.

No podría decir cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, el solo, en la biblioteca. Bookman le había dado mucho trabajo y sabía que, ni quedándose toda la noche, lo terminaría en un solo día.

-¡¡Espabila!! No puedo quedarme dormido ...

Lavi hacía grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse despierto, pero no podía hacer nada para quitarse el cansancio que tenía, y en contra de su voluntad se fue quedando dormido con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que una presencia se hiciera visible entre todas las estanterías de la enorme biblioteca. Una elegante presencia sin duda, aun que no fue percibida por el joven pelirrojo, que había caído en los brazos de morfeo y ahora dormía profundamente.

-Vaya... está dormido- Se podía notar la decepción en sus palabras pero seguían teniendo un trasfondo divertido.

Su diversión estaba durmiendo pero eso no le iba a hechar para atrás. Lentamente se fue acercando más y más y se apoyó en la mesa el la cual descansaba la pelirroja cabeza del exorcista. Una sonrisa juguetona se formó en su rostro y con una mano comenzó a juguetear con los cabellos de su juguetito.

Lavi estaba dormido pero aún así de forma inconsciente sentía que alguien le estaba... ¿despeinando? Alguien se estaba dedicando a juguetear con su pelo mientras el dormía. ¿Es que no podían dejarle descansar tranquilo? Con lo cansado que estaba ... se había pasado horas trabajando y ahora esto. Lentamente comenzo a soltar al aire pequeños quejidos por el hecho de tener que despertarse. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, cansado, nunca le había costado tanto el intentar levantar la cabeza que tan incomodamente reposaba en la mesa.

Aun no se había girado a mirar al que se había atrevido a despertarle en el poco tiempo que tenía de descanso autoimpuesto (Ya que si Bookman se enteraba de que se había puesto a dormir se habría llevado una buena reprimenda).

Con todo su esfuerzo consiguió levantarse, sentía un fuerte dolor en el cuello, seguramente por la posición en la cual había estado durmiendo. En su único ojo se veía el cansancio que tenía pues se tenía que esforzar mucho para mantenerlo un poco abierto, dándole a Lavi un aspecto realmente tétrico.

-Vaya, ¿te he despertado? Lo siento n.n

¿¿Qué lo sentía?? Lavi se lo habría creído si no fuera por que en sus palabras no había rastro de culpa, podría decir incluso que lo había hecho queriendo.

-¿Eeeeh?

Eso fue todo lo que pudo responder mientras intentaba distinguir a la persona que estaba frente a el... incluso juraría que se encontraba demasiado cerca, pues podía sentir la respiración de éste juntarse con la suya propia. Cuando se separó un poco y cuando por fin consiguió verse más despierto se sobresaltó y se levantó de golpe de su sitio y retrocedió unos pasos.

-¿¿Ty—Tyki??- Lavi se sorprendió tanto que llegó a levantar la voz. -Dime que esto no es real... estoy soñando ¿no? Aun que puestos a soñar me esperaba algo mejor.

-¿Un sueño? Dímelo tú.

De un solo paso Tyki se puso delante de Lavi y, sin que este se lo esperase, le besó. Aun que a Lavi le pilló por sopresa y no reaccionó, no tardó mucho en hacerlo correspondiendo a ese beso, dejando que el noé explorase con su lengua todo lo que quisiera. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, los dos se separaron. Tyki sonreía complacido y Lavi se sentía ... distinto... extraño, pero realmente bien.

-Es un sueño... Un muy buen sueño.

-Hace un momento, no te parecía tan buen sueño.

-Eso era por que estabas lejos de mí.

-Entonces te diré, hasta otro sueño mi querido exorcista.

-¿Y si te digo que no me quiero despertar?

-Te diría que cuidado con lo que deseas. Adiós.

Dicho esto Tyki se marchó tan silenciosamente como había llegado. Lavi se quedó solo, de nuevo, en la biblioteca. Se sentía bien, tanto, que decidió seguir con su trabajo.

-Hasta otro sueño, Tyki.

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- -------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- -------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- -------------------------------------------------------

_Segunda noche de trabajo._

Esa noche no estaba siendo tan tranquila como la anterior. Para empezar, había continuado con su trabajo con unos cuantos golpes, cortesía de Yuu Kanda.

"Si es que no puede aguantar ni un par de bromillas..."

Eso o el era un suicida sin remedio. Aparte de sus golpes, Komui si estaba dando guerra esa noche, pues Lavi ya había escuchado en alguna que otra ocasión a Reever gritándole, seguramente por intentar escaquearse de su trabajo. Así era que Lavi esa noche se había mudado de mesa y se había adentrado aún más al fondo de la biblioteca. Estaba decidido a acabar su trabajo cuanto antes y no quería interrupciones.

Fueron pasando las horas y por fin le llegó el tan ansiado silencio.

"Parece que por fin se han ido todos a dormir"

Sus propios pensamientos eran como un deseo pues su cuerpo empezaba a reclamar un descanso y Lavi tenía que volver a esforzarse para no quedarse dormido. No estaba dispuesto a pasar por lo mismo de la noche anterior, aun tenía dolor en el cuello por la mala postura con la que se había quedado dormido.

-Ánimo... si acabo esto rápido aun podría dormir un par de horas... No tengo sueño, solo estoy aburrido...- Trataba de convencerse a si mismo de tales palabras.

-Entonces por que no haces algo para distraerte un rato, ya continuarás más tarde... cuando te hayas despejado un poco.

Una voz hizo acto de presencia dentro de la biblioteca pero Lavi no veía a nadie, no sabía quien le había dicho eso, incluso llegó a pensar que oía voces por culpa del cansancio, pero había que reconocer que tenía razón.

-¡Sí! Eso es, si me distraigo un poco podré continuar con mi trabajo n.n

-Muy bien exorcista, me gusta tu actitud, si quieres te puedo ... ayudar con tu distracción.

-¿Eeh?

Lavi se dió la vuelta y pudo ver que alguien se acercaba a él entre todas las pilas de libros que había tanto en el suelo como en la mesa.

-Pe—pero tú... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Bueno ya te lo dije ayer... he venido para entrar en tus sueños.

Lavi se sonrojó por el comentario.

-Pero no estoy soñando.

-Mejor n.n

Aun que Tyki se iba acercando lentamente a él, por alguna incomprensible razón no intentaba marcharse, su cuerpo parecía clavado en el sitio, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza como si estuviera impaciente y deseoso de que el noé llegara a su lado.

Cuando Tyki estuvo delante de Lavi le cogió con cuidado por la cintura, se acercó a su oido y solo necesito unas palabras para dejarse llevar.

-Yo seré tu distracción.

Rápidamente juntaron sus labios en un beso profundo y apasionado. Tyki tenia sus manos en la espalda de Lavi mientras este disfrutaba del contacto con sus manos enredadas en el pelo del mayor.

Solo se detenían el tiempo necesario para respirar, los besos eran rápidos y apasionados y los dos se entregaban por completo.

Así siguieron varios minutos hasta que, al final, Lavi se separó de Tyki.

-Fu—fuera, márchate de aquí.- Hablaba como podía, estaba tratando de que su respiración se normalizara.

-¿Nos veremos en el próximo sueño?

-Je, eso es decisión tuya, eres tu el que entra sin llamar.

-Tienes razón.- Tyki sonreía -Pero es tu sueño.

-¿Acaso no es el tuyo?

Tyki se pensó la respuesta.

-Es verdad, nadie nos dice que en realidad eres tu el que está dentro de mi sueño.

-Buenas noches Tyki n.n

-Buenas noches Bookman Jr.

Y con una pequeña reverencia se marchó de la misma forma que había llegado. Lavi volvió a su trabajo, pero nada más sentarse colocó sus brazos y su cabeza encima de la mesa, y poco a poco, se fue quedando dormido.

-Hasta el próximo sueño... Tyki- Fué lo último que dijo antes de dejarse llevar por los brazos de morfeo.

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- -------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- -------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- -------------------------------------------------------

_Tercera noche de trabajo._

Otra noche tranquila.

"Bendito silencio nocturno... por que yo no podré dormir como los demás... ... ya claro... trabajo u.u Si no me matan los akuma lo hará mi trabajo como bookman."

Lavi dejó salir un laaaaaargo suspiro. Ya habían sido dos noches en las que se había quedado dormido y sabía que esta noche no podía ser igual. Estaba decidido a adelantar trabajo y así poder dormir algun día entero si hacía falta. Incluso en algún momento le daban pequeños calambres en la nuca y todo por culpa de las posiciones de su cabeza al quedarse dormido sobre la mesa.

Esta vez estaba bien preparado, estaba completamente decidido a no dormir esa noche, terminaría el trabajo atrasado y mañana estaría todo el día durmiendo.

-¡Muy bien, vamos allá!

Lavi había comenzado bien, estaba con energías de sobra para continuar con su buen ritmo y en principio estaba cumpliendo sus objetivos para esa noche, pero no se daba cuenta que solo unos metros por detrás unos ojos dorados le observaban.

-Aaaargh esto es frustrante...

Y ahí se le acabó la buena racha que había llevado los últimos 40 minutos. Ese fue el tiempo que le duró su cuerpo antes de empezar a reclamar unas horas de sueño. No entendía por que no era capaz de terminar el maldito trabajo.

"No puede ser solo la falta de sueño, he pasado por etapas peores incluso varias noches en vela y nunca me había pasado esto. Tiene que haber otro motivo. No será por..."

-Como sigas trabajando hasta tan tarde sin dormir nada acabarás enfermando.

Sí, ahora sabía a que se debían las pocas ganas de trabajar... era él. El noé que desde hacía dos noches le estaba visitando. Era culpa suya el que estuviera tan cansado... bueno los dos tenían algo de culpa.

-Así que ya estás soñando de nuevo Tyki Mikk.

-Anda, ¿ahora soy yo el que sueña?

-Yo te puedo asegurar que estoy despierto.

-Bueno, en realidad poco importa, si soy yo el que sueña no tengo ninguna queja de mis sueños.

Lavi se acercó rapidamente a Tyki.

-Solo así se podría explicar por que hago lo que hago.

Y dicho esto le besó, le besó con todas sus fuerzas. La energía que se le había agotado trabajando la había recuperado de golpe con la llegada del noé. Lavi se sujetó a los hombros de Tyki y cruzó las piernas por la cintura del noé quien le mantenía por los muslos. Se besaban y ya no eran conscientes de nada más.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que ni se movieron, estaban contra una de las miles de estanterías que había en la biblioteca, tan vacía que se podía oír el eco de los besos y algunos gemidos ocasionados cuando Tyki decidía ir besando el cuello de Lavi. Pasaron más y más minutos y ahí seguían, hasta que Lavi se soltó y por fin se puso con los pies en el suelo mientras que poco a poco iba cortando los besos de Tyki.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Tyki estaba confuso por la repentina separación de Lavi.

-Cre—creo que va siendo hora de despertar.

Lavi aun con la respiración muy agitada se sentó de nuevo en su mesa de trabajo mientras se iba calmando un poco.

Tyki observaba como el pelirrojo se alejaba de él. Era algo que no le gustaba que pasara, pero no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo, al fin y al cabo... solo era un sueño.

Siguió con su trabajo, pero estuvo poco tiempo, ya que al final y, como las otras veces, acabó rendido al cansancio y se quedó dormido.

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- -------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- -------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- -------------------------------------------------------

_Cuarta noche de trabajo._

Esa noche iba muy retrasado a la biblioteca, si seguía así no iba a terminar su trabajo ni en un mes. Se encontraba delante de la puerta de la biblioteca, parado en frente de esta, con una mano sobre la fría madera. Dudaba si entrar o dormir esa noche y estar descansado para poder retomar el trabajo la siguiente noche.

Al final, casi sin pensarlo, abrió la puerta y entró. Había algo en su interior que le pedía que siguiera siendo el dulce sueño del noé del placer y, aun que no sabía muy bien el motivo, le reconfortaba mucho todo lo que este le hacía sentir.

Lavi se había sentado ya, dispuesto a ponerse a trabajar, pero se encontraba nervioso. Parecía que, más que ir ahí para hacer los trabajos que Bookman le había dejado, estaba solo para ver al noé. Estaba nervioso, solo había que verle para darse cuenta, tenia un brazo apoyado en la mesa y su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano mientras que con la otra daba toquecitos sobre la mesa, como si estuviera impaciente por algo. Se encontraba... ¿ansioso?. Tenía que reconocerlo, estaba deseando ver a Tyki.

-Al final sí que va a ser... que soy yo... el que está soñando.

Viéndose incapaz de ponerse a trabajar, siendo solo capaz de pensar en el noé, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a vagar por los largos pasillos de la biblioteca.

El paso lento que llevaba al comienzo de su "paseo" se había transformado en zancadas más largas y rápidas, hasta que se dió cuenta de que estaba corriendo por toda la biblioteca y se paró en seco.

"Cualquiera que me vea pensará que me he vuelto loco, pero no consigo relajarme"

-Tyki...- Lavi trató de llamarle pero no le salió nada más que un pequeño susurro. Pero cuando uno sueña no necesita nada más.

-Debo de estar soñando, me ha parecido que me llamabas.

-¡Tyki!- Ahora si que le pudo llamar como quería.

Lavi quisó correr hacía el noé pero por alguna razón sus piernas no le respondían. Se notaba extraño, la noche anterior no había dudado ni un segundo en ir a besarle... ¿Qué había cambiado? Pudo sentir un leve temblor que le recorría el cuerpo, pero no era miedo ni nada parecido, era una sensación agradable.

"¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo? Yo tendría que estar haciendo mi trabajo y sin embargo hoy estoy aquí solo por él."

Mientras Lavi estaba con la mirada clavada en el noé intentando descifrar eso que sentía, Tyki se iba acercando a él con paso lento pero firme. Cuando estaban el uno delante del otro Tyki cogió a Lavi por la cintura juntando sus cuerpos todo lo que pudo.

-Bienvenido a mi sueño de nuevo, Bookman Jr.

Lavi no era capaz siquiera de articular palabra, se había perdido en los dorados ojos del noé. Solo podía mirar como este se acercaba y le besaba de la forma más dulce posible. La mente de Lavi empezaba a nublarse y a quedarse en blanco, al final él mismo profundizó ese dulce beso, haciéndolo cada vez más apasionado y profundo.

Su cuerpo empezó a moverse solo y empezó a desabrochar la camisa del noé mientras sentía los besos de éste en su cuello sacándole varios gemidos.

Cuando Lavi desabrochó por completo la camisa del noé estaba dispuesto a quitársela, quería sentir la piel del noé contra la suya y poder llegar a fundirse como uno solo. Pero nada de eso sucedió... Lavi agarraba la camisa pero no se la quitaba, se había parado en seco... otra vez.

"Aaargh ... ¿Se puede saber que es lo que estoy haciendo?"

Lavi retrocedió unos pasos, todos esos pensamientos habían vuelto y no le permitían continuar. Aún estaba algo acelerado y trataba de mantenerse frío y racional. Dió unos cuantos suspiros, respirando profundamente para tratar de calmarse un poco.

-Este sueño se ha acabado...- Su voz sonaba trsite, él no quería terminar con ese sueño, quería soñar eternamente con los besos del noé pero sabía que no podía ser.

Lavi volvía a correr, pero esta vez en dirección opuesta a la del noé, recogió sus cosas y se marchó de la biblioteca. Tenía claro que esa noche tampoco podría trabajar y si se iba a quedar dormido prefería hacerlo en un lugar más cómodo.

Tyki, quien se había quedado solo en la biblioteca, se veía algo decepcionado, estaba seguro que esta noche iba a ser "la noche", pero a pesar de todo estaba sonriendo. Sabía que Lavi no había hecho nada de su trabajo por lo que tendría al menos una noche más para intentar hacer su sueño realidad.

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- -------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- -------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- -------------------------------------------------------

_Quinta noche de trabajo._

Era tarde, muy tarde. Y además de eso no era una noche tranquila, los nuevos y extraños experimentos de Komui habían hecho que, aún siendo tan tarde, casi toda la órden estuviera despierta, levantada y trabajando para arreglar todo el estropicio causado por el loco científico de la Sede.

Lavi se encontraba en su habitación, metido en cama por petición de Lenalee ya que, según ella, tenía muy mala cara.

"...Y que cara espera que tenga después de la semanita que estoy pasando."

Había estado todo el tiempo dando vueltas en la cama... estaba aburrido, muy aburrido. Si al menos le hubiesen dejado ayudar a arreglar algunas cosas se mantendría ocupado y no pensaría en ... él.

Él era quien le hacía tener mala cara, por no abandonar su mente, por no dejarle trabajar, por no dejarle dormir. De día y de noche a todas horas, tanto si era un sueño o no, no hacía más que pensar en él... en sus ojos, en sus besos.

"Debo de estar loco."

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza se levantó de la cama y a paso rápido, casi corriendo, se fue a la biblioteca. Con cuidado de que nadie le viera entró sin hacer mucho ruído y cerró la puerta.

"Por suerte ese loco de Komui no ha destrozado la biblioteca."

Lavi se fue adentrando en la biblioteca hasta llegar a la mesa donde los últimos días había estado tratando de terminar su trabajo. Se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que había encima de la mesa. Se fué acercando lentamente y cojió en sus manos el inconfundible sombrero de Tyki. Por un momento dudó que hacer. Se puso a mirar el sombrero desde todos los ángulos posibles, como si algo fuese a salir de el, pero su mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas.

-Ya pensaba que esta noche me quedaba sin sueño.

Lavi no le respondió, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni le había escuchado.

-¡Lavi!

-¡Aah!... ¿Eh? ¡¡Tyki!!

Lavi reaccionó dando un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa. Rapidamente dejo el sombrero donde lo había encontrado haciendo como si no lo hubiese tocado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es una noche movidita por ahí fuera, como entre alguien y te vea...

-Entonces habrá que procurar no hacer ruído.

Lavi se puso rojo por el comentario del noé, pero trató de mantener la compostura.

-Si no quieres que haya ruído márchate... esta noche... no habrá sueño.

Tyki se acercó a Lavi y se puso frente a el, apoyando su frente en la del pelirrojo, quedando así a escasos centímetros de los labios que más deseaba en el mundo.

-Si no hay sueño dime algo. ¿Por que no has traído nada para hacer tu trabajo?. ¿Piensas escribir en la madera de la mesa?

-N...no yo...

Lavi ya no era capaz de pensar con claridad, otra vez volvía a tener la mente borrosa y pronto se quedó en blanco. Le tenía tan cerca que con un rápido movimiento ya tenía de nuevo al noé dentro de su boca, explorándole con lujuria y deseo.

Tyki estaba decidido a que esa noche fuera "la noche" pero le alegraba saber que, si Lavi no había ido ahí para trabajar, a lo mejor podría haber más de una. Lo único que tenía que hacer era conseguir que Lavi siguiera soñando.

Tyki quería ir rápido al tema y sin contenerse desabrochó el cinturón de Lavi y tambien empezaba a desabrochar su pantalón. El joven exorcista disfrutaba con lo que estaba sucediendo y se dejaba hacer entregándose totalmente con sus apasionados besos.

Lavi ya tenía sus pantalones en el suelo y cada vez estaba más nervioso, aun que no era comparado con los nervios que sentriría cuando...

--- Toc, toc ---

¿¿Alguien había llamado a la puerta de la biblioteca?? Pronto se escucho como se abría.

-¡Lavi! ¿Estás aquí?

Lavi se sobresaltó y bruscamente se separó de Tyki y se subió los pantalones todo lo rápido que pudo y, antes de que la intromisión se adentrara más en la biblioteca y le pillara con Tyki, el mismo fue hacia la joven Lee.

-Le—Lenalee ... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estaba buscando, pensé que te habías ido a dormir un poco. ¡Debes descansar, si no acabarás enfermando!

-Si lo... lo siento. Ya me acuesto tranquila.

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- -------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- -------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- -------------------------------------------------------

_Sexta noche de trabajo._

Seis noches, seis noches intentando hacer su trabajo y apenas había comenzado... Lavi se sentía frustrado, además cuando por fin se había rendido a Tyki había aparecido Lenalee en la biblioteca ... Panda llegaría en dos días y como no terminara el trabajo se llevaría una buena regañina.

Cogió todo lo que necesitaría y realmente dispuesto a hacer todo el trabajo en una sola noche se fue directo a la biblioteca. Se puso en una mesa cerca de la puerta por que así sentía que podría evitar cualquier distracción que se le presentase. Esa noche, al contrario que las anteriores, llevaba puesta su bandana ya que normalmente el llevar el pelo caído le daba mucho sueño, y así se sentía más despierto y dispuesto a trabajar.

Todo comenzó tal y como debía ser. Lavi trabajaba a buen ritmo y ya pasada la media noche aún no había tenído ninguna interrupción. Esa parecía ser una buena noche para trabajar pero había un inconveniente en el que no había pensado. Él mismo.

Llevaba ya varias horas de trabajo cuando de nuevo empezó a sentirse cansado, la hora rondaba las dos de la madrugada y estaba bastante contento por haber podido ponerse al día con el trabajo. Decidió dejarlo y terminarlo la noche siguiente. Se levantó de la silla y no pudo evitar un largo bostezo, un bostezo que no llegó a terminar ya que antes de terminar y cerrar la boca una lengua intrusa se adentró a explorar y rapidamente pudo sentir las manos del noé en su espalda.

Lavi quería zafarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía como el quería, su cuerpo buscaba más ese contacto, su cuerpo deseaba al noé así como el placer que representa. Su mente ya no tenía el control.

No se separaron hasta que la falta de aire les obligó a hacerlo.

-Pe—pensaba que esta... noche no ibas a ve—venir- A Lavi le costaba hablar, trataba de regular su respiración.

-Antes o después el sueño siempre llega.

-Tyki no, esto no es un sueño, y si lo es yo... quiero despertar, o que despiertes... ya no podemos seguir con esto.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- En esta ocasión la voz de Tyki sonaba seria.

-Dime

-¿Es por la chica? La que interrumpió la otra noche.

-¿Crees que estoy con Lenalee? No digas tonterías, no me interesa en absoluto... ni ella, ni nadie.

-¿Nadie?

-... Será mejor que despertemos Tyki.

-¿Y si no quiero despertar?

-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas.

Y respondiendole lo mismo que el noé le había dicho noches atrás se marchó de la biblioteca con una extraña sensación de vacío en su interior... Un vacío que el sabía que solo Tyki era capaz de llenar. Él y nadie más.

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- -------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- -------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- -------------------------------------------------------

_Séptima noche de trabajo._

Esa noche había llegado muy prónto a la bilbioteca, quería terminar, por fin, el trabajo que Bookman le había dejado y dormir el resto de la noche, haber si por una vez en toda la semana podía dormir tranquilo.

No tardó ni un par de horas en terminar un trabajo que en un principio no le tendría que haber llevado ni tres noches.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca para acostarse y dormir toda la noche, pero cuando estaba delante de la puerta no era capaz de salir, una parte de el no quería marcharse sin ver a Tyki.

"Bookman llegará por la tarde... seguramente no pueda volver a ver a Tyki como hasta ahora."

Se dió la vuelta y rápidamente se fue adentrando más y más en la biblioteca. Cada vez que por su mente pasaba la idea de no volver a ver a Tyki se impacientaba y sus pasos se volvían más rápidos.

-Ty...- Lavi dudó si llamarle o no, no estaba realmente seguro de lo que quería... o si -¡Tyki!

Se quedó callado para poder escuchar una posible respuesta, pero todo lo que recibió fue el silencio de la zona más profunda de la biblioteca. Inluso habría jurado que su propio llamado le fue devuelto con el eco.

-...Pensaba que no querías seguir soñando.

-Si... ya lo sé pero...

-¿Has cambiado de opinión?

-No. Es verdad que no quiero seguir soñando... Quiero que sea realidad.

Lavi se acercó a Tyki con paso lento pero esa seguridad se fue por el sumidero cuando estuvo por fin frente al noé, frente a esos ojos que tanto le atraían. Podía ver perfectamente la sonrisa de Tyki y sentir las manos del noé por su espalda. Podía ver como Tyki se acercaba lentamente y, al igual que otras tantas veces, atraparle en un beso, un dulce beso que el própio Lavi se encargó de que ese dulce beso se conviertiera en pasión, y más tarde en pasión desenfrenada.

Esa vez ya ni esperaban a que la falta de aire se hiciese presente, se separaban y se juntaban de nuevo, mientras Tyki despojaba a Lavi de su ropa. Esta vez se lo estaba tomando con más calma, le quitó su abrigo de exorcista y luego la camiseta, comenzó a besarle el cuello sacándole varios gemidos a Lavi, gemidos que el pelirrojo trataba de callar como fuera. Lavi también estaba dispuesto a llevar esto al final y le quitaba la camisa a Tyki con más impaciencia y rapidamente llevaba sus manos al pantalón del mayor con claras intenciones de quitarselos, cosa que no se pensó dos veces y despojó al noé de sus pantalones. Tyki seguía con sus besos recorriendo todas las partes del torso desnudo de Lavi.

Tyki bajó hasta los pantalones del pelirrojo y los desabrochó con la boca, en un rápido movimiento dejó a Lavi completamente desnudo frente a el. Cogió a Lavi y le acostó en una de las mesas de la biblioteca.

Los dos continuaban el festival de besos solo interrumpido por Tyki cuando su lengua fue sustituida por sus dedos los cuales Lavi lamia con sensualidad.

De ahí a un rato Tyki retiró los dedos de la boca de Lavi para empezar a introducirlos en su entrada. Primero uno, luego un segundo y un tercero mientras los movia un poco para ir preparando a Lavi.

Cuando por fin los quitó se colocó entre las piernas del menor y despacio y con cuidado de no hacerle daño fue penetrando en su interior.

Lavi podía sentir el dolor y cerraba los ojos tratando de calmarse un poco mientras se abrazaba a Tyki y ambos se besaban.

Cuando Tyki estuvo dentro empezó a moverse poco a poco esperando que Lavi se acostumbrara y dejara el dolor por el placer. No tardó mucho en suceder y Lavi comenzaba a moverse a deseos de Tyki mientras que los dos hacían esfuerzos por no gritar aun que terminara siendo en vano y terminaron llenando la biblioteca de gemidos y gritos descontrolados hasta el final.

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- -------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- -------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------ --- - --- -------------------------------------------------------

Lavi supo al día siguiente que no había sido muy silencioso la noche anterior pues a la hora de comer, cuando estaba sentado con Lenalee esta le preguntó que había estado haciendo la otra noche en la habitación.

-¿Yo? Nada, terminé pronto el trabajo de Panda y me fuí a la cama... serían otros...

Lavi le respondía con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, pues aun que sabía que, mientras Bookman estuviera con el en la biblioteca, no podría pasar otra noche así con Tyki estaba feliz.

"Al final si que pudimos hacer nuestro sueño realidad"

**FIN**

Luna: Y esto es todo =3. ¿Que os ha parecido? No me importaría leer vuestros reviews con vuestras opiniones jeje.

La sexta noche me quedó de pena, pero fue por que, aparte de que no sabía que poner xDDD, ya tenía ganas de poner la séptima. Jeje.

Bueno os dejo.

Muchos besos a todos los fans del Lucky.

Ja ne!

Luna.


End file.
